Twisted
by TheRunAwayPanda
Summary: In a strange dimension of units, there is Grand Gaia, a powerful world of magic, mysteries and curses to be found. However, when a dark threat begins to reign throughout the land, various summoners are called in to help. Can these summoners help- Or will they perish along with Grand Gaia? Collab with Curiously a Theory
1. OC Submit Form

**o.O.O.O.o**

 **Yoho, this is a collab with Curiously a Theory~~~**

Hue, this is going ta be a slow and bump story... But Imma heading through it anyways! Please PM me your OC because it'll be easier for me ta exchange iinformation with ya~ I will only be accepting one OC suission from everyone but if your OCs are siblings, they will count as one submission.

* * *

 **Name:** First name is obviously required but last name is optional

 **Nickname:** Not required but can be helpfulishhh

 **Gender:**

 **Age:** Preferably 13-20

 **Appearance:** Hair/eye color, body type, attire, etc.

 **Personality:** Dere system accepted but please go inta more detail~

 **Magic/Weapon:** Long or short distance weapon and what type of weapon. Don't be Mary Sue/Gary Sue with the magic and be specific.

 **Units:** Maximum six units and no Mock Units or Fallen Gods.

 **Like/Dislike:**

 **History:** Who are they, how did they become a summoner, etc. Basically how they came to be the person they are today

 **Extra:**

* * *

 **Taken Units:**

Aaron, Kira, Luther, Raaga, Tazer

Tridon, Uda, Zephyr, Fiora, Feeva

Tora, Grantz, Rinon, Kanon, Selena, Ophelia

Azael, Lario, Yuura, Telsa, Shera

Semira, Ciara, Kajah, Lidith, Fei

Alice, Freya, Eliza, Paula, Eru

Glyph, Roa, Corso, Duran, Nemesis Gear, Nadore

Lineth, Karith, Signas, Alyut, Farlon, Toutetsu

Kagura, Dion, Kafka, Zele, Colt

Deemo and the Girl, Rin, Len, Luka, Miku, Kaito

Ultor, Alpha, Darvenshal, Magnazorda, Zerafalga

Loch, Edea, Lodin, Falma, Eze, Lance, Ulkina

Kikuri, Quaid, Diana, Michele, Priscilla

Sefia, Reis, Bonnie, Rivera, Iris

Ivris, Fadahl, Zelnite, Luna, Lario

Lava, Elimo, Lilith, Shida, Faris, Griel

Orna, Lucca, Ardin, Aisha, Alma, Sergio

Deimos, Oguro, Will, Reeze, Ruby, Sagavehl

Zenia, Atro, Chalice, Maharu, Reda, Uula

Rosetta, Lunaris, Carrol, Rigness, Claire

Grandt, Vernil, Andaria, Aurelia, Balgran

Medina, Melchio, Rize, Elza, Tia

 **o.O.O.O.o**

Hope ya enjoy teh story~~~

ewe

And here's a virtual lollipop for coming all the way down here!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A single azure blue petal fluttered down onto her palm.

"The clock is ticking, Time is running out… I fear I will not have enough time. I need a sacrifice... Young blood will complete the spell to immortality…"

An ominous wind blew through the window as the full moon shined bright. The witch smiled a pearly grin, because unknowingly, a boy was approaching her house. Whispering, she chanted an incantation to lure him in, like a fly to her web. The boy looked about 13 with blonde hair and green eyes, just the right age for her spell.

The witch murmured, "Finally, the work my parents started and never finished is now completed!"

Spinning around in a whirlwind of red the colour of flames, she slipped into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

I wandered around under the clear dark sky, my blonde hair ruffling in the wind and my green eyes curiously darting from one place to another. The reason why was because I was in the forbidden area, the place where my mom told me not to go.

Noticing a house in the distance, I felt a strange luring feeling propelling me to go there. Each step felt heavier until I got to the house. Up close, there were spider webs and dirt smudges on the window. Despite the abandoned look, I just knew I had to go in. The front door creaked open, beckoning me to enter,

"How strange…" I mumble.

Once my foot took a step in, dozens of candles immediately became lit, the warmth seeping into my bones that now felt tired. In the center of the room laid a single blue rose with a scattering of petals around, _Impossible, blue roses cannot grow!_ Suddenly aware of my surroundings, my skin prickled like someone was watching me. _I-I should go now, this seems dangerous…_ I turned around to leave, but the door swung closed with a bang.

"Noooooo, let me out!" I screamed pounding on the door.

Resorting to a different tactic, I was about to smash the window open when a face peered back at me from the reflections.

Otherworldly blue, glowing eyes stared back, "Don't go, I have not collected what I need from you." The musical voice said.

I bit my lip in fear, not daring to say a word. _A witch, so this was what my mom was warning about and now it's too late!_ "Don't move, I promise it won't hurt!" She said slowly while drawing out a long, thin dagger.

I gulped, "Wh-what are you doing?! DON'T KILL ME!"

The witch frown and raised the hilt of her dagger, swinging the hilt down and hitting my head. Instantly, I crumpled into a heap with my head pounding in searing pain, but not before noticing a mirror with ripples moving across the surface. _The mirror! It's a portal, I need to get there!_

The witch cackled with glee, "Now, now Mr. Curious, like I said before, be still and it will be quick."

 _How does she know my name…?_ My eyes flitted around the room looking for weapons, sadly, all sharp things were moved away from my reach.

"You know the saying curiosity killed the cat right? Well in this case, curiosity killed the boy!" She whispered into my ear.

Turing around, she reached for a vial, momentarily not watching me. _Now's my chance!_ I rolled over quickly and threw random things in her face but I could feel myself losing conscious. With blood dripping into my eye, I dived for the mirror, passing through the glass smoothly, while a cool sensation settled on my skin.

The last words I heard were, "You have no escape, and I will come for you once more!" before blacking out.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading this and please review! Feedback is welcomed. :)


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

All I saw was darkness. Eternal darkness that spread for infinity. And in the center, a luminous green light.

A booming voice, neither male nor female, spoke, "I am Lucius, God of this gate… You have been transported to Grand Gaia… A world damaged by time and war… You are here to be the hero… The One… What is your name…?"

"I'm Mr. Curious…" I said with awe and grinned excitedly. _I'm meeting a God! How cool! Wait until I get back, my friends will be so jealous…_

The green light shined brighter, "Mr. Curious… You are to set out on a journey through the land and defeat the Four Fallen Gods… Once you do… The havoc that has caused Grand Gaia to fall will then be gone…"

My smiled faltered as his words sank in, "Wait, havoc?! I have to defeat fallen gods? Sorry Lucius but I didn't sign a contract to fight gods!"

Lucius didn't reply as he just shone brighter, "Good luck Mr. Curious…"

"Turn down your inner light bulb" I screamed as I started to black out once again, "You'll need all the luck you get…" My eyes widened at his last words, however, I already sank into the darkness.

* * *

Blue sky filled my vision when I woke up as the warm sunshine warmed my skin. Suddenly, a feminine voice cried out gleefully, breaking the peacefulness. "Oh, you're awake! You must be Mr. Curious, am I right?"

A girl with multi-coloured hair and a pretty face popped into my sight. Blinking, I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Around me, a meadow of flowers bobbed in the wind and trees stood scattered around. The breeze carried a pleasantly sweet scent.

"I was just abducted by an insane god named Lucius and all you say is that?!" I crossed my arms and glared at her.

The girl giggled, "Well then you must be Mr. Curious then! My name is Tilith, disciple of Lord Lucius and a *cough* not minor *cough* goddess!" I'm here to guide you during your adventure."

I tapped my chin, _Tilith huh? Maybe she's gullible enough to let me go…_

"Who said anything about me staying here?! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" I demanded. Tilith frowned and pouted, "But you have to, didn't you listen to Lord Lucius? You. Have. To. Save. The. World."

"Of course I did! All he said was about war, havoc, and about being the One." I replied crossing my arms, _geez, she sure is annoying! I wish she would just disappear in a puff of smoke…_

Just when I was about to fire off any other retort, two people tumbled out of the sky. One was a girl with long snow white hair and eyes the colour of a crystalline blue. Dangling from her throat was a blue topaz gem. The other was a boy with midnight black night and crimson red eyes. A strap with a giant, black greatsword hung from his back.

The two people looked like they were twins, but also looked like polar opposites. One was warm and one was cold. The twins remained on the ground, slowly regaining conscious. When out of the blue, Tilith screamed like the world was ending.

* * *

Akuma fell through the air, landing on the ground, and the first thing he heard was screaming. The screaming came from a girl with very colourful hair and was pointing at a Mossy, "MR. CURIOUS, GET THAT GREEN… SLIMY… JELLYBEAN MONSTER AWAY FROM ME! OH MY LUCIUS, I THINK IT IS GOING TO EAT ME!"

Akuma sweatdropped and beside him, Angel was starting to wake up, "Where are we…?"

"I have no idea but I'm planning to get us out!"

The girl tossed a bunch of rainbow gems to a young boy, most likely Mr. Curious, "USE THESE! QUICKLY SUMMON SOMEONE!"

"How?!" Mr. Curious said clueless. He leaned down and scooped the gems up inspecting them. "They're just a bunch of gems though…"

 _They must not know that summoning only occurs at Randall… What stupidity!_

* * *

Angel sat up looking at the two people having an argument, "Hello? Can someone tell me where I am please?"

The boy looked up from arguing with a girl, "Nope, sorry. I don't know where I am either…"

In front of him, the girl grabbed him and started to shake him, "MR. CURIOUS! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME NOW!" From beside me, Akuma scowled at her.

"It's a Mossy for god's sake! Can't you get rid of it yourself?" I nudged him, "Akuma, be nicer! Maybe it's because she has a fear of Mossies. Besides, does he have to kill it?"

Akuma shook his head and took his sword. "It could pose as a threat. I don't want you to get hurt." He walked over to the mossy, and stabbed his blade through the poor mossy. It let out a small howl and slowly disappeared.

"See? Isn't this easy now? Idiots…" I sighed and turned back to Mr. Curious. "Now that this Mossy business is done, let's get to introductions! You must be Mr. Curious right?"

He nodded, "I am Mr. Curious. Who are you? I saw you fall out of the sky…" I shrugged, "Sorry, but I don't know how we got here. It's a pleasure to meet you though! My name is Angel Kiyo and the grumpy boy beside me is my twin brother Akuma, please don't be bothered by his rudeness!"

A step from me, Akuma scowled and started to whisper in my, "Sis, they could be idiots, do not trust them. Who knows, they could be secret murders who crave blood from girls like you!"

"You need to stop being mean." I say while rolling my eyes.

"I'm doing this for YOU, so until I die, I'm going to be mean. End of conversation."

Tilith tapped her feet looking a little worried, "Is something wrong?"

I smiled at Tilith and Mr. Curious, "Nothing at all…"

Tilith nodded and she grabbed Mr. Curious's hand. "Introductions over! Sorry but we have to go now. If Mr. Curious is going to become the best summoner in Grand Gaia, he's going to need a unit! We're going to… THE GREAT RANDELL! Where are you going?"

Akuma glowered at her, "You don't need to poke your nose into our business." I touched his arm gently, "How about we go with them?"

Tilith brightened up, "New summoners joining us? Mr. Curious will be so elated!"

At the mention of his name, Mr. Curious look up from examining the meadow, "Elated? ELATED?! How will I be elated?"

"Mr. Curious, if Angel and I come with you, you will be the only male."

I nodded, "Please Akuma? It's a good way to explore this place…" He sighed and smiled at me softly, "Fine, if you say so." Tilith cheered. He glared at her, "I'm only going for Angel. Don't get your hopes up for an amazing new summoner!"

Tilith waved her dismissingly at him, "Fine, fine, fine! Stop wasting our time Akuma! Don't you see time is being wasted?" After she made her comment, I could see his eye twitching with anger. I patted Akuma comfortingly, "Let's go before the sun sets. There is less danger in daylight right?" However, suddenly a giant explosion echoed through the meadow. Tilith giggled, "And that's our cue to go~"

* * *

 **TheRunAwayPanda shooting off to the stars, I'll see you in the next chapter!** **This was the special chapter for Angel and Akuma, belonging to xXCodeXx.**


	4. Note

**o.O.O.O.o**

A Little Note ta Everyone~~~

* * *

Currently, Twisted is in a revamp so anyone who submitted an OC before, please try ta submit them again. I'll try ta PM ya if ya forgot so nu worries~ Thanks! o3o And if anyone new wants ta submit an OC, feel free ta do so.

I'll see y'all till then, have fun with this~


	5. Prologue: NEW MWAHAHA

**o.O.o.O.o**

Prologue

* * *

...

...

...

 _In the beggining, there was a flash, a fall and a shock I didnt know I'll ever experience. Its been years since I had appeared in the strange world of Elgaia and in this time, its been quite enjoyable. There were so many things to see and explore yet, I still feel a sense of wistfulness. Even though I have made many friends, I have a feeling there is a reason I should be writing this, that there is something making me tell the world a story unheard by many. Perhaps it was fate toying with me or a force of a greater power. For now, I'll leave it as it is and continue on with this, hoping that this will never happen again..._

 ** _Or that I'll never have to live to see another death caused by those I once wanted to trust._**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

Authors Note:

So... I finally revamped this huh... QwQ Thou... IGNORE TEH PREVIOUS PROLOGUE AND CHAPPIE ONE CAUSE IMMA STILL NEEDA CHANGE THOSE QWQWQWQWQ I SWEAR ILL UPDATE THEM AFTER I DEAL WITH THEM~ TWTWTWTWT


End file.
